Through The Others Eyes
by ThrowStuff
Summary: Elena wakes up in Caroline's body, and Caroline wakes up in Elena's. Bonnie has gone missing, and the two of them have a feeling that something bad has happened to her. How will Elena and Caroline deal with their new bodies? *Full summary inside* Deroline, Steroline, Kelena.


**A/N: **Okay, so here is something that has popped into my head, and I thought it would make for an interesting idea. Hopefully you find it interesting, too.

**Pairings: **Hints of Delena, Stelena, Klaroline, and Forwood. Main pairings are Daroline, Steroline, and Kelena.

**Elena wakes up in Caroline's body, and Caroline wakes up in Elena's. Bonnie has gone missing, and the two of them have a feeling that something bad has happened to her. How will Elena and Caroline deal with their new bodies? How will Elena deal with Klaus' attempts to 'woo' her? Will she fall for them? How will Caroline deal with the Salvatore brothers? What happened to Bonnie? It's all flipped upside down, and it's up to Elena and Caroline to figure out just what happened.**

* * *

**Though The Others Eyes.**

**Chapter One.**

* * *

Elena reached up to her eyes with a sigh, the sunlight was filtering through her closed eyelids. Instantly, she felt something was different. She opened her eyes, her brain quickly registering that she was in Caroline's bedroom. She frowned, sitting up and looking around.

"Caroline?" she called, pausing when her voice didn't sound right. It was a little raspier, less smooth as Elena's was. She quickly threw her covers off and walked towards Caroline's dresser. She stood just far enough to not see her reflection just yet.

Maybe this was just some messed up dream, and she would soon wake up. Elena reached up and pinched the skin on her bare arm. She winced slightly at the pain.

She was awake.

This was happening.

Elena shut her eyes tightly, stepping so she was standing in front of he dresser. She hoped, begged for her reflection to be there and not Caroline's. But, there was all the tell tail signs that something was really messed up.

_On Three. _

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Open._

Elena opened her eyes, and a pair of blue ones stared back at her. Caroline's shocked face stared back at her in the mirror, Elena's hand reaching up to touch Caroline's hair.

Or was it Caroline's hand?

Elena closed her eyes again, shaking her head. _This isn't happening. I'll open my eyes one more time and I'll wake up in my room. In my own body. _

Elena opened her eyes again, almost yelling in frustration when Caroline's teary eyes looked back at her. This was seriously happening, and Elena wasn't dreaming. Elena reached up and tugged on one of the golden locks of Caroline's hair.

"I have to get dressed." Elena stated out loud, almost not wanting to speak at all because she heard Caroline's voice saying her thoughts.

Elena quickly walked over to Caroline's wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and pants, pulling off the nightgown and slipping those on. She sneaked out of the bedroom, looking around. Hopefully Sheriff Forbes wasn't home, it would make things much easier for Elena.

She walked out into the hallway, nearly jumping out of her skin when someone knocked on the door. Elena paused, seeing the brown hair and brown eyes. Her own face was staring back at her, and Elena thought for a moment that it was Katherine.

But, maybe it was someone better. Caroline had to have gone somewhere if Elena is in her body. Elena walked towards the front door pulling it open. Elena stared at herself, and Caroline did the exact same.

"Oh my God, Elena," Caroline said, Elena hearing her own voice instead, "what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, Caroline," Elena said, "come in, we have to talk."

"Wait," Caroline raised a hand, "am I still a vampire? If I'm in your body?"

"I...don't know." Elena said, then grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her inside. Caroline walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Okay," Elena said, pacing slightly, "this has to be fixable, I mean Bonnie or someone must have messed up or something."

Caroline watched her for a few moments, Elena feeling a little odd to watch herself watching her.

"Elena, did you even _try_ to brush my hair this morning?" Caroline questioned after a few moments. Elena frowned at her, crossing her arms.

"At least I dressed," she muttered, "you're still in my pyjamas."

Caroline sighed, "Well, I'm sorry that in my panic I wasn't able to pick out your outfit for today."

Elena just shook her head, then a thought popped into her head. "Am I...am I a vampire? I mean, I'm in..."

"There's only one way to find out," Caroline said, brushing past her and walked into the kitchen. Elena watched as she dug around in the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. Caroline handed her the blood bag, Elena looking as if she just handed her a dead baby.

"I can't drink this!" Elena exclaimed, "I mean, I don't even like the taste of my own blood when I bite my tongue."

"Look," Caroline stated, crossing her arms, "while you are in my body, you are drinking blood. I don't want to be returned to my body and be starving to death because you refuse to eat the stuff I eat."

"Alright," Elena said with a sigh, she pulled the tab off the blood bag and stuck the tube in her mouth. She met eyes with Caroline, not wanting to do it. But, she closed her eyes and sucked, the rusty taste filling her mouth. Elena swallowed quickly, wanting to spit it out.

She pulled her mouth away from the tube, and gagged.

"It doesn't taste good to you?" Caroline asked, a little perplexed.

Elena shook her head, "no, I don't like it. Maybe it's because I still think I am...me? I don't know. It's making me feel better, though."

"Okay, so your mind doesn't like it, but my body does?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Caroline nodded, "alright, then you better get used to the taste."

Elena sighed, taking a seat down on the chair and continued to take gulps from the blood bag. Caroline sighed and sat down beside her, placing her hands over her face.

...or Elena's face.

"We need to talk with Bonnie, I've been texting her since I woke up but she's not answering," Caroline muttered, "the one time she chooses to ignore me..."

"Look, maybe this...thing effected her too. What if she's in Stefan's body or something?"

"I don't know, but she should visit her," Caroline said, "I think we should keep this a secret until we have some sort of an idea how to fix this."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elena asked, "I mean, our acting might not be very good...someone is bound to notice that something is off."

"Elena, it will cause some sort of problem, and what happens if Klaus or someone bad finds out?"

Elena paused, thinking about it. After a few moments, she let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright, you be me and I'll be you until we can figure this out."

"It's not that hard, all you have to do is be bubbly, awesome me." Caroline said, giving her a smile.

Elena chuckled, "what about Tyler? He's a good friend...but you are his girlfriend, not me."

"Just tell him you aren't in the mood or something, I'm sure he will respect it. What am I going to do about Stefan and Damon, though?"

"Just tell them you need a break for about a week," Elena said, "It's just that...you have Klaus, too..."

Caroline laughed, "come on, Elena. Just tell him to go get hit by a car or something."

"Fine." Elena said with a sigh, placing her face in her hands. Caroline wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Look, it won't be too bad, okay? We'll get it fixed, and we'll be back to your normal selves."

"How long do you think it will take?" Elena asked, "because we can't keep this up forever."

"I don't know, but Bonnie is good at what she does. I'm sure she will have something within the week."

Elena nodded, a few tears escaping. "Oh, Caroline, how did this get so messed up?"


End file.
